1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved pallet for handling pressurized gas cylinders, for manifolding the output of a group of pallet-carried cylinders.
2. Prior Art
The referenced Pallet Patent discloses the use of a pallet for receiving, retaining and facilitating the transportation of pressurized gas cylinders. The pallet described and illustrated in the Pallet Patent is desirably characterized by simplicity of construction while providing a rigid structure which simplifies the retaining and transporting of a group of pressurized gas cylinders.
While the pallet described in the referenced Pallet Patent is well suited for its intended use, it does not fully address certain needs encountered in special applications. One such application involves the use of pressurized gas cylinders which are semi-permanently positioned in a pallet, and which are desirably all connected to a common distribution conduit. The pallet disclosed in the Pallet Patent does not readily lend itself to this specialized application in view of its lack of suitable structure for protectively supporting a manifold at a location which will serve the cylinders it carries.
While the pallet described in the Pallet Patent can be handled in a precise manner by a fork lift truck, such handling must normally be carried out carefully and slowly in view of its loaded weight and the resulting high center of gravity of the load. An alternate way of handling this pallet involves the use of a wire rope sling which can be connected to four eyelets provided on upper surfaces of the pallet's side walls. The use of a sling is undesirable inasmuch as it requires manual placement and removal of the sling, and necessitates that the load must be guided into precise position manually in view of the sling's flexible nature.
3. The Referenced Applications
The referenced Banding Case describes a manner in which pressurized gas cylinders may be secured in place in a pallet of the type which forms the present invention. The referenced Vehicle Case describes a vehicle and other features which may be utilized in conjunction with the practice of the present invention.